disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tarzán (película)
Tarzán es una película estadounidense de animación tradicional, del año 1999, dirigida por Chris Buck y Kevin Lima. Se basa en la novela Tarzan de los monos de Edgar Rice Burroughs. Su estreno oficial en Estados Unidos fue el 18 de junio de 1999. Ganadora de varios premios. Argumento Tarzan, es un niño que junto a su familia naufragan en la costa de África. Para sobrevivir se internan en la jungla, donde sus padres construyen una casa en lo alto de un árbol. Mientras, una manada de gorilas, entre ellos Kerchak (el macho dominante) y Kala cuidan a su pequeño bebe gorila, pero es asesinado por un leopardo, por lo cual Kerchak queda muy afectado. El mismo leopardo, también asesina a los padres de Tarzan, pero no descubre a Tarzán, dejándolo solo. Kala escucha los llantos de Tarzan, lo rescata y lo adopta como su hijo, pero Kerchak lo rechaza. Pasan los años, y Tarzan va buscando ser aceptado por Kerchak sin resultado alguno, y se va dando cuenta que es diferente a los demás simios. Buscando su identidad, se encuentra con los exploradores británicos, el Profesor Porter, su hija Jane Porter (los cuales investigaban la vida de los gorilas en su territorio) guiados por Clayton, Tarzán se enamora a primera vista de Jane. Ellos lo descubren y dándose cuenta de su situación, le enseñan a comportarse como un humano, ganándose su confianza. Llega el momento de regresar al Reino Unido, y Tarzan le pide a Jane quedarse, ésta, confundida, no puede contestar. Clayton, a su vez, le pide a Tarzan que le enseñe donde habitan los gorilas, con ocultas intenciones siniestras, a cambio de que Jane se quede, Tarzan acepta, pero cae en una trampa. La difícil situación se resuelve gracias a que Tarzan protege a su manada, ganándose la aceptación de "su padre" Kerchak. Al final, Jane y su padre se quedan con Tarzan en la selva, aceptando vivir al más puro estilo de la selva. Banda sonora La música fue compuesta por Mark Mancina el cual fue nominado y obtuvo diversos premios en varios festivales de cine y música. Además, Phil Collins fue el encargado de la composición e interpretación de los temas vocales, que cantó en varios idiomas entre los que se encontraba el español. Premios * 1999 ** Bogey Awards - Bogey Award in Gold ** Golden Screen - ¿? * 2000 ** ASCAP ***''Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures'' ***''Top Box Office Films'' ** Annie - Technical Achievement in the Field of Animation ** Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Feature Film ** Blimp Award - Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music ** Globos de Oro - Mejor Canción ** Grammy - Best Soundtrack Album ** Oscar - Mejor Canción El doblaje En México / Hispanoamérica La versión mexicana que fue distribuida en Hispanoamérica contó con las voces de: * Eduardo Palomo (†) - Tarzán adulto * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Tarzán (niño) * Lucero - Jane Porter * Rosanelda Aguirre - Kala * Consuelo Sedano - Kala (canciones) * Christopher Smith - Clayton * Gabriela Teissier - Terk * Arturo Mercado - Tantor adulto * Marco Portillo - Tantor joven * Magda Giner - Madre de Tantor * Francisco Colmenero - Padre de Tantor * Jesús Colin - Profesor Porter * José Lavat - Kerchak * Ricardo Tejedo - Gorila niño 1 * Raúl Aldana - Gorila niño 2 * Jesse Conde - Capitán * Liza Willert - Madre de Terk * Norma Iturbe - Simio En España La versión para España contó con las voces de: * José Luis Gil - Tarzán adulto * Javier Ávila - Tarzán niño * Victoria Pagés - Jane * Mercedes Sampietro - Kala * Juan Carlos Gustems - Clayton * Eduardo Moreno - Profesor Porter * Josep María Ullod - Kerchak * Cecilia Santiago - Terk * Guillermo Romero - Tantor adulto * David Balas - Tantor joven * Eduardo Gutiérrez - Flynt adulto * Diego Aguirre - Flynt joven * Miguel Ángel Garzón - Mungo adulto * Luis Cabrera - Mungo joven * Merche Macaria - Kala (canciones) Curiosidades * En una de las escenas en el campamento se puede ver a Chip y la Sra. Potts (La bella y la bestia). * Cuando los gorilas levantan al Profesor Porter, se ve que un juguete de Hermanito de la película Mulán cae de sus ropas. * Cuando Tarzán empieza a ver (gracias a una máquina antigua) diversas imágenes de la actual sociedad, se muestra a "La Mona Lisa" (o "La Gioconda") y posteriormente a la "Estatua de la libertad". * El personaje físico de Jane está basado en la actriz Jennifer Love Hewitt. * Varios fans y críticos de cine consideran que esta película marca el final de la etapa conocida como El Renacimiento de Disney. Ninguna otra película animada de Disney posterior a Tarzán y que no haya sido de Pixar (con excepción de Lilo & Stitch) volvió a tener el mismo éxito de taquilla y de críticas que tuvieron las películas estrenadas entre 1989 y 1999. * Para mejorar el efecto de desplazamiento del personaje entre arboles y lianas se ha recurrido al deep canvas, técnica similar a la que se consigue con la steadycam pero para películas de animación. * Glenn Close es la voz de Kala, la madre gorila de Tarzán en la versión original. * Phil Collins estuvo a punto de hacer la voz de uno de los gorilas, pero al final hubo cambio de planes. * Phil Collins, para que se le entendiera bien en las canciones en español, las grabó con un lápiz en la boca mientra cantaba. * Tarzán había protagonizado 47 películas, pero nunca hasta ahora una de dibujos animados, pese a que el propio Burroughs (creador del personaje) siempre afirmó que esa sería la forma más fiel de llevar su personaje a la gran pantalla. * Para crear los movimientos de Tarzan, Keane se fijó en su hijo, gran aficionado al skateboard y al snowboard. * Phil Collins compuso cinco nuevas canciones para la película, que insistió en cantar en las versiones inglesa, francesa, alemana, italiana y española. * La multinacional Disney no ha podido comprar el legendario grito del rey de la selva, a pesar de la desorbitada cifra de producción (160 millones por segundo filmado) no ha conseguido llegar a las cifras que la FOX pedía por la patente más codiciada. * Cuatro animadores españoles han participado en el equipo de animación. Joaquim Royo como supervisor de fondos, Borja Montoro como creativo del personaje de Tarzan, Sergio Pablos supervisando la animación del elefante Tantor y Juan José Ariza, la del leopardo Sabor. Véase también * Tarzán * Edgar Rice Burroughs Enlaces externos * Web oficial para Hispanoamérica Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas Categoría:Tarzan